Searching for a parking spot can be inconvenient and waste resources such as time, fuel, and money. Furthermore, in large parking lots and parking garages, it is often difficult for a driver to know what parking areas have spots available and which of these areas best meet their needs. Therefore, there is always a demand for systems and methods that can assist drivers in finding available parking spots in the most desirable locations.